


What’s Left Unsaid

by darkangel_silvermoon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: Derek Morgan is not sleeping with Spencer Reid.





	1. Chapter 1

**"Someday this pain will be useful to you.”-Ovid**

 

Raindrops splatter the windshield, falling like suicide jumpers off the Golden Gate Bridge. Reid plasters his head to the window, his face a mask of dark thinky-thoughts as Morgan cruises silently in the direction of Reid's apartment. The city's streets are a bowl of sluggish complacency, the orbs of light from street lamps muted in the stormy weather.

 

All Reid wants to do is go home.

 

Morgan's words invade him, seeping through every porous crack in his mind. Playing over and over like a round. So simple,so puzzling, so infuriating…and they won't go away.

 

Reid's not going to sleep tonight.

 

Morgan drives steady, almost oblivious to Reid's inner turmoil.

 

Almost oblivious, but not quite.

 

"Pretty boy, what's eating you? You haven't been your talkative Reid self since Alaska. You alright?" Morgan takes a quick glance at Reid.

 

His eyes are closed, and the words get louder, drowning out the gentle swish swish of the Morgan's car gliding down the empty road;the slight strain of jazz leaking out of the speakers, the patter of rain against the window.

 

All that remain are those five words. Harmless when taken out of context; singularly, they can't hurt a fly, but strung together they pierce Reid more that he thinks they should.

 

_ "I am NOT sleeping with Reid. _ "

 

The world shrunk down to Morgan's adamant tone…Reid hasn't slept right since.

 

"Kid, talk to me. You are you okay?" Morgan words break through to Reid.

 

Reid peels his head from the glass, staring at the void outside of them, surrounding them, threatening to swallow them whole if he didn't say anything.

 

"I'm fine." His statement falls out of his mouth automatically. He worries his bottom lip.

 

Morgan had an almost joking tone that night in Alaska, a casual air.

 

_ "I am not sleeping with Reid." _

 

"Reid, maybe talkin' it out would help?" Morgan's voice sounds genuinely concerned. Reid feels like a total ass for shutting Morgan out. But this is too close for comfort, too real. Why did Reid get into the car with Morgan again?

 

Was it because he subconsciously wanted to be put into this precarious situation that he finds himself in; Morgan persistently rooting until he figures it out, until Reid blurts what is really on his mind. It'd be easier to shame face himself now, without an audience, wouldn't it?

 

Morgan would understand, wouldn't he? 

 

How repressed feelings weren't good to keep bottled up inside. That’s why it's so easy to talk to Morgan, because he listens. Even when he pretends he's not interested, he still puts up with Reid's rambling, his practices in small talk and normal conversation. That's what Morgan's for. But Reid's been left alone with his imagination too long, and little seed of hope have sprouted into something shameful and detested. He hasn't been paying attention and look where it's gotten Reid now.

 

_ "I am NOT sleeping with Reid." _

 

"Reid, come on. I'm not moving this car until you can look me in the eye and tell me what's wrong. Come on man, don't shut me out." Morgan shifts; reaching out to touch Reid's clasped hands.

 

"Reid?" His voice is almost pleading, but not quite. Not yet.

 

Reid fidgets under Morgan's touch. He squeezes his eyes tight, the rain pounding against his temples.

 

Reid pushes out a deep breath.

 

"Why did you say it like that? There were thousands of sufficient ways you could have voiced you concern about sharing a room with me without being obnoxious and cruel…" Reid's eyes flood out of frustration, out of anger, out of that sickly swirl of emotion that's been kicking him in the stomach for his stupidity.

 

Why does he feel this way? This is what keeps Reid awake at night. This clench in his gut; his buzz in his head.

 

"What are you talkin' bout Pretty Boy?" Morgan quirks a brow as Reid tucks further into himself.

 

"'I'm not sleeping with Reid'? Why would you embarrass me like that? What did I do to make you not want to share a room with me?" Reid's voice is thick and laced with barbs. 

 

"What did I do?" He hisses.

 

Morgan stares, mute, only the harsh gasp of Reid's breath enveloping them, threatening to drag them both into this dreary night, capturing them in its grasp and never letting them go.

 

"Is that what this is about? Me not…Pretty boy, you've got it"—Morgan stammers before Reid cuts him off.

 

Reid grinds out the words, fist pale, white clenched against his thighs.

 

"Don't call me that! Why do you find the need to condescend me? You talk to me as if you're placating a child." Reid sobs, yanking the truck handle open, plunging into the soggy pitch of nightfall.

 

"Reid!'Morgan shouts, exasperated, he hops out after him.

 

Reid's skinny frame is accentuated by the rain soaking his dress shirt, slightly defined muscles in high relief as his shirt and hair's plastered by the pounding water. He leans against the car, body shaking from the cold…or sobs?

 

Morgan intakes a sharp breath and can't help but remember when he thought he almost lost Reid for good…more than once.

 

When Reid was trapped on the train with Briar, when he got captured by Cyrus on a religious compound, with Hankel (the sick son of a bitch)…when he almost…with Anthrax; he could help feel something tear apart inside him each time Reid put himself in harm's way.

 

Something switches in Morgan; a connection illuminated itself in the cold rain as he and Reid stare open mouthed at each other. The word love floats around in his stomach, his head his heart, but he knows it can't be it. Can't be.

 

"Kid…" Morgan sputters, nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

 

Reid looks up.

 

"Look, Reid, I didn't think you would take offence to me saying anything like that. I know it was stupid, and I wish I could take it back. Just understand that I never meant any harm..." Morgan's face a mask of embarrassment and pain as he rambles.

 

Love is a funny thing. Catching you when you least expect it. 

 

Reid blinks, teeth chattering. Morgan comes closer, enveloping Reid into his arms, an embrace. Reid sinks in, the sobs coming faster and hard as he presses his face into Morgan's shoulder.

 

Morgan's breathing hitches as his body becomes electrified, running his hand through Reid's hair. He leans against the car for support.

 

It can't be. Morgan thinks.

 

Morgan's mouth brushes the top of Reid's head. He has to explain.

 

"Reid," Morgan says gently, pulling Reid away a bit to look him in the eye.

 

_ It is. _

 

_ " _ Reid, I wasn't thinking straight." Morgan half snorts. "I…Reid, do you know how hard it is to share a room with someone, when you know you want things that you know you'll never have. When you know it's only going to be look, no touch. When you feel things you have no right to feel?" Morgan pauses, searching Reid's face for some sort of acknowledgement that he understands, a sign that he isn't repulsed by the possibility.

 

Reid nods dumbly. Is this what he thinks it is or is imagination fucking with him again.

 

"Morgan, I"—Reid tilts his head back a bit…

 

The first was nothing more than a touch, skin on skin. Morgan pulls back first, a surprise; Reid worries his own bottom lip.

 

Is this okay?

 

The next is soft, as both men tighten their grips on each other, Morgan hand slides from the small of Reid's back to tangle in his hair. They keep going until neither of them can catch their breath, until their lips are numb and blue, until the sky splits open with the white hot heat that trembles within them, exposing a look that passes between them.

 

"The car. Your place." Morgan says between cracks of lightning, peels of thunder rumbling in their rib cages.

 

Reid nods, reluctantly pulling himself off Morgan.

 

Morgan pulls him close once more kissing him lightly on the cheek. Reid smiles and sniffles, before sidestepping to let Morgan pass.

 

They get into the truck, Morgan looks over at Reid smiling, wrapping his hand around Reid's before putting the vehicle in gear, and peeling off toward Reid's home.

 

_ Love _

 

There was nothing lewd or suggestive about Morgan's suggestion.

 

///

 

Reid lets Morgan into his apartment, fidgeting as Morgan takes it all in.

 

Morgan smiles; it's everything he thought it would be.

 

Mismatched living room furniture, plush and earthy; the kitchen sparse and metallic, no very cooked in… Morgan's brain sort of shut down, he'd take all of this in some other time. He'll have other chances.

 

"Shower and sleep." Reid sighs, looking back at Morgan as he leads the way to the guest bathroom.

 

"You know we're going to be sick tomorrow right?" Morgan teases Reid. Reid just shrugs, handing Morgan a towel and cloth.

 

"It's worth it. I'll go get your go bag." Reid shivers as he heads for the door. And that was that.

 

After they're both showered and warm, Reid tugs Morgan from the guest room, shaking his head, meaning no, you're sleeping with me. But then stops in his bed room doorway.

 

"Do you mind sleeping with me? I mean in the bed, just sleep, nothing…" Reid's face heats in embarrassment.

 

"Go on, I don't mind sharing a bed with you Spencer Reid. Better?" Morgan gives him a roll of the eyes before smiling teasingly.

 

Reid shoves Morgan towards the bed, allowing Morgan to get in. Reid positions Morgan to his liking before crawling in and cuddling up next to Morgan.

 

"Comfortable?" Morgan grins down at Reid, who buries his head into Morgan's side.

 

"Mmhm." Reid coos, blinking sleepily. "Tomorrow we talk. Now we sleep." Reid wraps his free arm around Morgan.

 

Morgan body shakes in sleepy laughter. Kissing Reid on the head, he whispers, "G'night Pretty Boy."

 

"G'night, Morgan."

 

Yes it is love, found in what's said and unsaid.

 

The rain never let up as it lulled the two men to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one noticed at first.

No one noticed at first.

Reid bit his lip, staring off into space.

"Hey Boy Wonder!" Garcia chirped as she strode into the Bull Pen. Her steps faltered as she took in the look on Reid's face. "What's wrong?"

Reid's brow wrinkles before dragging his gaze away.

"Huh?" Reid blinks back into focus, staring at Garcia's mouth.

This could be considered one of Reid's humanizing moments, a normal moment.

He shook his head in realization.

"Oh, nothing…" He opened his mouth as if to add something.

"Nothing." He blushed deeply, shaking his head once more, hiding behind a curtain of hair.

Garcia perked up at his reaction, zeroing in on Reid's facial expression.

Reid shifted in his seat, eyes flicking from Garcia's face to a point beyond her field of vision.

The buzz of the Bullpen was almost palpable as everyone went about their work.

The B.A.U team as usual was waist deep in paperwork, and Reid's usual productivity had ground to nihilism.

Garcia's interest was piqued as she glanced over her shoulder. A knowing smile crept on her face.

Reid had officially turned the color of fresh beets.

Garcia smirked deeper, sitting on the edge of Reid's desk, mindful on the papers and folders.

"Reid, is there something you want to tell me?" Garcia's tone is sing songy, teasingly coy as Reid scrunched in his seat.

"Garcia, don't you have some…work to do? Preferably anything else but bother me?" Reid whined.

Garcia's smirk transformed to a megawatt smile as Morgan planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Hey, Princess." Morgan said cheerily to Garcia as he handed Reid a cup of coffee.

"Here you go Pretty Boy. Really I don't know how you drink that stuff, all sugar, no coffee. You're going to be hopping tonight." Morgan threw him a smile.

Garcia snorted, her face lighting up…bright lights, big city.

Morgan looked up, perplexed. Reid face dawns in horror.

"You two, come with me please." She straightened, heading off towards her lair, where all the magic happens. 

Morgan looks at Reid, who ducked his head in slight embarrassment.

"That was not a question." Garcia said without a glance back.

They never assumed it was.

Reid sighed, shuffling after Garcia like an escapee going to his death sentence. Morgan follows.

'What's this about?" Morgan asked Reid. Reid gave Morgan a helpless look. He mumbles,

"She knows. I don't know how, but…" He shoved his hands into his pockets, giving the most baleful look to the world.

"Kid, its Garcia, get over it. She always knows." Morgan chuckled.

Reid stalled.

"You think that's okay? What if Hotch finds out that we're…what are we? What are we doing?" Reid tensed, staring intently at Morgan.

Morgan looked at Reid and encased his long, delicate fingers with his own.

"We are together, trying to figure this out as we go along. We know…well, I know that I've never felt this way before in my life. I know that I love you. That's all I need to know for now. We can deal with Hotch when that comes up, but even when it does, Hotch will understand, as long as we don't screw our jobs up. The team will understand and say I told you so, and Strauss will have a coronary, and then like the She-Devil she is, will try to split us up. But that won't happen either; because we've got something…I don't know. We've just got something. Don't worry Kid; you'll be alright with me." Morgan smiled reassuringly, rubbing small circles with his thumb in the back of Reid's hand.

Reid nods dumbly before letting go. Before reaching for Garcia's door.

"It doesn't make it any less terrifying." Reid whispered.

"I know." Morgan whispered back with a smile, wavering.

"I love you, Morgan." Reid blushed.

"I know." Morgan says, pushing open Garcia's door.

Garcia looked slightly amused at their discomfort.

"Sweeties, my dears, sit…" Garcia gestures to the office chairs in her lair. They both remain standing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating? I'm hurt, deeply and truly." Garcia pouts.

"Awe, Baby Girl, we were gonna tell you …eventually. We just figured this out ourselves." Morgan gave Reid a sidelong glance.

Reid shifted uncomfortably, giving the “ _ If I think really thinky thoughts, I really don't have to be here while being here, even though my physical body is rooted in this metaphoric pit of hell _ " look.

"Um…Garcia, can't you cut us some slack? I mean, Morgan being your um…stud muffin and all, and I you ah…bitch? There's nothing special about two consenting men hopefully entering monogamous relationship with each other?" Reid squirmed.

"Hopefully?" Garcia repeated as she and Morgan stare at Reid.

“There is no hopefully. There only is! I demand that you two have steamy, raunchy sex…and then let me make up my own stories in my head. Got it?" Garcia smiled  sweetly.

Reid looked as if he were going to implode. Wide eyed, he stumbles shakily out of the room.

Morgan laughs.

"Baby girl, sometimes you're too much. Don't give the Kid a heart attack, I kinda like him." Morgan grinned toothily.

"Only for you, Morgan, only for you. " She kissed him on the cheek. "It's about time you two stop being so pig headed. Now I get to have my fun…wonder what Reid would do if a pair of fluffy handcuffs ended up in his desk..." Garcia laughed devilishly.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, coffee in bed may be a bad idea.

Morgan shifts under the covers to feel a mass of warmth. He shoves at it.

"Come on Clooney, outta bed, now." He murmurs.

The body shifts, snuggling closer.

"Should I be offended? I’m no Clooney." Reid's eyes appear from the semi-darkness of the comforter, voice thick with sleep.

"Mmmm…Clooney you're not." Morgan stretches out, groaning with the strain before pressing himself back into Reid's lanky frame, curling a protective arm around him.

"Not used to saying G'morning to anyone 'cept him." Morgan huffs.

"Good Morning kid." Morgan kisses the top of his head.

"Good Morning Der." Reid yawns, blinking like an owl. Reid laid his head in Morgan's chest, heart beat muffled through the rhythmic intake of breath.

Morgan closes his eyes, drifting off into sleep, when Reid speaks up.

"At least you have someone to wake up to."

Morgan cracks his eyes to see Reid fingering the hem of Morgan's t-shirt.

Who would have thought that they'd fit together like puzzle pieces.

Each heartbeat chases the other until there's no determining whose is whose.

"Well, everything's different now—so shh…sleep." Morgan hums contentedly.

Reid shifts to get out of bed.

Morgan curls unto himself, dozing back off to sleep.

After a while, Reid shuffles back into the room, with two coffee mugs.

Morgan slits his eyes to catch sight of a smiling Reid.

"See how nice I am? Coffee in bed… which in hindsight, I don't think is a very good idea, so come to the kitchen with me, so you can enjoy this cup, and think of ways you can repay me." Reid says glibly.

Morgan rolls his eyes jokingly and rolls out of bed, following the strong smell of coffee.

Morgan slides his arms around Reid's waist, enveloping him in a light hug.

Reid hisses, setting the mugs down.

"Morgan, hot contents…" Reid looks over his shoulder. Morgan snorts.

"Definitely hot." Morgan kisses the side of Reid's neck as he futilely tries to swat Morgan's arm.

"Shut up!" Reid blushes deep as he sinks into the seat at the breakfast table, curling a fist around his cup.

Morgan sits opposite, smirking as he takes a sip of the coffee.

Reid bites back a sound s Morgan takes an almost obscene pleasure in his coffee, face contorting into something dark.

"Just the way I like it, Pretty boy…" Morgan whispers as he catches Reid dragging his eyes away from Morgan's mouth.

"Well, you still haven't come up with a way to repay me have you?" Reid coughs, studying his own mug with great interest.

"I think…I think we've done this all backwards, Kid…" Morgan taps the rim of his mug.

Reid cocks his head to the side, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we haven't even gone on a real date, you know? And that's not my style. I mean we at least gotta go on one date, right?" Morgan cocks a brow at Reid, who stares obstinately past Morgan's shoulder, face setting in a frown.

"Not your style? What, so you "date" a girl for a night, then you go back to your place or theirs, romance her, and then cut it short. That's more your style isn't it? That's what you want, isn't it? A "date" so you can officially say that you don't want me, right?" Reid's eyes water as he swipes furiously at his cheeks, trying to erase any sign of vulnerability.

"Pretty Boy, what are you talkin' 'bout? It never worked out with other people, because they weren't you. God, I knew for years that I wanted this, that I wanted you, but didn't know how to ask. Reid, my style…shit, I got no style when it comes to you, I don't know what to expect, and I like that. But I'm also scared outta my mind. I want this to be perfect; I don't wanna screw up the best thing that could ever happen to me." Morgan slumps in his seat, sunlight pouring through the apartment window, highlighting Reid's figure and giving him a golden aura, taking Morgan's breath away.

Morgan reaches out t touch Reid's hand.

"Make no mistake Reid, I love you, and I want this to work, got that?" Morgan squeezes Reid's hand, looking him in the eye, searching for understanding.

Reid chews on his bottom lip, nodding.

"Me too. I'm just—I don't know, scared. What if this doesn't work out? What if it turns out that this I just something in passing, or, I don't know…the team freaks out, or we get fired…" Reid sputters to a stop with the look Morgan's giving him.

"One thing at a time, Reid. I know you're worried about this, hell, I am too. But we're gonna find ourselves. It's gonna work. Let's start tonight. Nothing complicated. And whatever comes after that will come. Okay?" Morgan gives Reid that slow, sweet smile that's infectious. It trails across Reid's spine and travels to his toes.

Only Morgan…

"So, where are we going tonight then?" Reid throws Morgan a challenging look.

"Pretty Boy, where's the fun in knowing. It's a surprise. Just be ready by seven. I'll pick you up, okay?" Morgan gets up, to put his cup in the sink, on the way kissing Reid.

"Mmmhhh… You taste like coffee." Reid purrs superlatively.

"Knowing you, that's compliment. Be ready kid, and don't worry so much." Morgan tousles Reid's hair, smiles all around


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a night out.

Reid fumbles through a pile of clothing deposited on his bed to find his cell phone.

 

Reid surfaces, phone in hand and answers. 

 

Reid: Hello?

 

JJ: Hey Spence.

 

Garcia: Boy Genius, what up?

 

Reid: Um, nothing…why are you calling on speaker?

 

Garcia: Is there anything wrong with wanting to hear your darling voice?

 

Reid: No…

 

JJ: Well, we were calling because somehow we were under budget, and Hotch's totally tabbing for a swanky dinner tonight for the team. I wanted to see if you were in.

 

Reid: Sorry girls, I wish I could come, but I already have plans"—

 

Garcia: Oh…who's the luck person, huh?

 

_ Reid shifts uncomfortably. Garcia can probably see his blush through the phone... _

 

Reid: SO…can I go now? I've got to be ready; I don't want to be late.

 

JJ: Nah ah, who is it? Someone from the B.A.U? You don't get out as often as you should.

 

**_Reid knows she knows. He can hear the lithe in her voice._ **

 

Reid: Jayj,  _ Garcia  _ I'd really love to stay and chat about whom I may or may not be seeing, but I've really got to be going.

 

Garcia: Okay, but I swear on your first immaculately conceived child, I want raunchy details. Just do what I would do if I were in your position, and didn't love my lover boy Kevin as much as I do. Got it? And… Get it on camera or I'll hunt you down.Love ya! Bye!

 

JJ: Bye Spencer!

 

And there's nothing more than dial tone in Reid's ear.

 

///

 

Morgan's sitting on the edge of his bed, buttoning up his shirt, getting ready to head out the door.

 

His cell phone rings on the nightstand, Clooney perks up in interest, before lying back down in his doggy bed.

 

Morgan: Hey Em, what's up?

 

Prentiss: Nothing much, Hotch's paying for a team dinner, free bar tab, you in?

 

Morgan: Tonight? Nah, I've got a date.

 

Prentiss: Oh, a date? She Hot?

 

Morgan: You could say that. Definitely hot. 

 

Prentiss: Come on, how long have you been keeping this from me? Usually, you'd be worse than Reid, rambling about how hot she is. What's up?

 

Morgan: What? This just came up, and I'm kinda nervous.

 

Prentiss: THE DEREK MORGAN, Nervous? The world's gonna end.

 

Morgan: Come on now, lay off. This may be it, he's-

 

Prentiss: Did you just say he?

 

Morgan: I gotta go.

 

Prentiss: Wait! I'm not judging, I swear. We've all got our…secrets. Between you and me, I kinda have a thing for—

 

Morgan: The whole team knows about that, except her. Tell her, she'd listen. I see the way she looks at you.

 

Prentiss: She has a kid.

 

Morgan: So, everyone's good at pretending. Some are just better than others.

 

Prentiss: Wait a minute! This is not about me. I thought we could talk about anything.

 

Morgan: Not yet, I just gotta make sure it's what he wants. What if he doesn't you know, like me after this? I can't screw this up…I love him. I…gotta get going, it's almost time for our date. Wish me luck?

 

Prentiss: Yeah. Yeah. A stud like you doesn't need it. Good luck. I want more details later, got it?

 

Morgan: Long as you talk to her. People have kids for lots of reasons. Why do you think she kept their "normal" relationship a secret for long? You got a foot in the door, slide right in there. See you at work, 'kay?

 

Prentiss: Yeah. I will talk to her. Seriously man, good luck.

 

Morgan: Bye. 

 

Prentiss: Bye.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

Morgan takes in a sharp breath, nails biting his palms as he works up the courage to knock.

"This is worse than Junior Prom." He thinks as he stands under the stars that wink enthusiastically in his wake.

Morgan raps his knuckles against the door, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as the door jerks open and Reid pokes his head out the doorway.

Morgan almost loses it right there as Reid gives him the brightest smile.

"Spencer you look..." Morgan stumbles as he hands Reid a bouquet of dark roses.

Reid's stunning, fitted black slacks and a dark purple shirt, with a skinny black tie to match.

Morgan’s stomach is filled with butterflies as Reid smiles shyly, taking the flowers from Morgan's hand, stepping aside to let him in.

"Thanks. You look great yourself. Let me just put these somewhere, and we can get going. I'll be right back." Reid darts off to find a vase and water, as Morgan sits himself down in the kitchen.

He watches Reid flit around nervously, and when Reid finally sets the vase on the kitchen table, Morgan grabs Reid's hand and pulls him close.

"Hey kid, you nervous?" Morgan gives Reid a half smile as Reid blushes and averts his eyes.

"I don't know why I would be…I mean I know you in a professional work setting…and outside of that as well. I've shared a bed with you, so why—"Reid stammers.

"D'you feel as though you're heart's about to pound out your ribcage? I for one am not afraid to admit, I'm scare outta my mind. But I get it. I get it. I'm keeping in mind that this is bringing me closer to you," Morgan kisses Reid's hand, "and I can't complain."

"We should probably get going. I made reservations for 8, and it's already a quarter to." Morgan says. Reid side steps to let Morgan up and they walk to the car together.

The ride to the restaurant is quiet. Reid watches the city slip by, Morgan focuses on the road as light jazz wraps around them.

Driving with Morgan was a constant for Reid. He let Reid have his headspace, while Morgan focuses on the road. If Morgan was in a playing mood, it was infectious. It was everything Reid could hope for in a friend…

Morgan parks the car.

""Oh, Amici's, I love this place!" Reid perks up as Morgan opens the door for him.

They enter the restaurant. The place was dimly lit, a relaxed atmosphere settled over the place as the quiet din of dinner soaks the air.

"Morgan, Reservation for two." Morgan tells the receptionist, who stares from Morgan to Reid and back again, a frown developing on his face.

"Wh…yes, Mr. Morgan, table for two. Right this way." He replies curtly before clipping off, ushering them quickly to their table.

"A waiter will be with you shortly" His voice is pinched as he seats them and rushes off.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy, I didn't—"Morgan starts.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault that that guy may be a bigot, or whatever…” 

“But Morgan, why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?" Morgan quirks a brow.

"Pretty Boy. I've never fully understood…why. I mean I now see the implications, but I'm still uncertain…why?" Reid blushes.

"Did you know that nicknames are usually pet names of endearment or affection and are derived from a distinct characteristic of or the appearance of the subject? Or that the source is the Old English word eke, which means "as well as" or "in addition to?" The linguistic transition to nick, meaning "devilish," came later. To a stranger a nickname signaled the kind of person they were dealing with by exaggerating either the person's good or bad characteristics." Reid rambles.

"Pretty boy? Why do I call you that? Simply put, you are pretty. Actually, you're beautiful… and I guess that was a safe way for me to acknowledge that, and my way of subconsciously noting that I was attracted to you? Took me long enough to realize it. I'm glad I did. It fits, you are Pretty Boy." Morgan says, skin reddening in a light blush, which shocks Reid more than usual— not so much Morgan's words so much as his physical reaction. Morgan blushes?

"Yes, I agree completely." A figure pops up at the table.

"Hello, I am Miguel and I will be your waiter tonight." Miguel hovers over Reid, smiling.

Awkward.

"I've worked here what seems like forever, and I've never seen you here before, are you to Amici's?" Miguel murmurs sweetly to Reid.

Reid just stares.

"Um, can we get a menu to order?" There's a steely edge to Morgan's voice as his tendon's clench in his forearms, straining from him holding back his annoyance.

"Oh, yes." Miguel is dismissive of Morgan, and keeps staring at Reid. He pulls out two menus and places them in front of them.

"Complements on the house." Miguel says as he pours a glass of red wine for Reid. Reid stares at the glass, speechless, and then at Morgan as if to say, can you please flick your wrist and make this guy forget what it's like to ever be in existence?

"Excuse, me, you're harassing my boyfriend and making us both highly uncomfortable. I would kindly ask if you would leave, and we receive another waiter…" Morgan's struggling to remain calm. Don't you mess with his Pretty Boy!

Miguel hold up his palms in a supplicant nature…

"I did not mean to offend, I was only voicing my appreciation for such beauty…I"- That's as far as he got before Morgan grabs him by the collar, jacking him up.

"Say one more word and I swear you'll be walking out of here with you a"—

"Morgan, Reid, what are you doing here?" J. J. walks up to their table before staring at Morgan puzzled.

"Come on, all I want is a little alone time with Reid. Is that too much to ask for?" Morgan rolls his eyes as he lets Miguel go, who scampers off to the kitchen.

"Boyfriend? Really?" Reid squeaks.

"Huh? Where'd you think this was going, kid? I"— Morgan stops when he notice the whole team surrounding their little table.

"Give me a break! That's all I'm asking for." Morgan groans, as Garcia and Prentiss try to hold back their laughter.

J.J. smirks.

"I knew it!" She squeals, jumping for joy.

Rossi has a smug look on his face, shaking his head.

"Really, you thought you two could keep something a secret? You two are the most transparent idiots; I mean that in a nice way, that I've ever known." Rossi says off handedly. "Congrats." He nods at them both.

Hotch quirks a brow.

"Both happy, won't interfere with work, no sex on the jet… we're good." Hotch dead pans, before cracking a smile.

"I got you Hotch." Morgan laughs and Reid squirms uncomfortably.

Garcia raises her hand.

"I protest the no having sex on the jet! Anyone agree?" She grins devilishly.

Morgan rolls his eye playfully.

"Nothing's a secret around you guys." Reid quips, smiling nervously.

"Well, if you don't mind, Reid and I are gonna try and find a nice quiet place to have dinner and enjoy each other's company." Morgan salutes them, as they all murmur their goodbyes.

"Oh, wait. For you Reid. Garcia roots in her purse, before retrieving a flat box.

He opens it, immediately turning a shade of scarlet.

Garcia snorts, as Morgan looks over Reid's shoulder, and chuckles.

He slides an arm around Reids waist holding him close. Reid still has an embarrassed look on his face, burying it in Morgan's shoulder as Morgan holds the offending item by a finger.

The Hot Pink fuzzy handcuffs swing slightly as Morgan looks at Garcia.

"I thought I told you not to give him a heart attack baby girl? I want to keep him if you don't mind, and this is gonna send him to an early grave."

"What can I say, everyone loves bondage sex?" Garcia laughs.

  
  
  
  



End file.
